


you and me and the devil

by leozeo



Series: the marshal & the mandalorian [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, M/M, and i say thank u black sails, era typical violence, finally doin this bois, the rating will go up as i put more chapters up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leozeo/pseuds/leozeo
Summary: The once notorious Captain Din Djarin left piracy in search of freedom with the New Republic. How you ask, dear reader? You'll find out exactly how it came to be. How the Scourge of the Seven Seas became a myth, and a mystery. And, reader, it all started with a child.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Fennec Shand, Cara Dune/Omera, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: the marshal & the mandalorian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014228
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	you and me and the devil

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'you and me and the devil makes three' from Ye Banished Privateers

The Child sunk further into his spot in the ship’s hold after escaping the room they kept him in, squeezing behind barrels and crates of supplies as gunshots and screams rang out above him on the main deck. He screwed his eyes shut, cupping his hands over his ears. The pirates who had him never hurt him, never even spoke a single word to him when they took him. They only ever gave him food and water and that was it. He never truly felt like a prisoner and perhaps he wasn’t after all. 

The Child had watched his family die, not even a week now gone, as they dragged him away from his home while it watched it all burn to the ground. But the pirates who took him weren’t the ones doing the pillaging. Tears fell from his eyes and he made no attempt to wipe them away. It felt like the shock of it all was only just starting to wear away. Or maybe it was just beginning.

Now it was happening all over again. He was being taken. Were these people going to help him? Or were they going to be far worse than the pirates who had taken him? The Child made short peace with the fact the men above were more than likely another lot of pirates and he wasn’t sure why everyone was suddenly after him. He hoped that they didn’t know he was on board, but he didn’t feel like dying today. 

All the noises stopped, and the Child looked up, the only sound on the deck was the shuffling of boots and muffled commands he couldn’t make out. The hatch to the hold swung open as someone was climbing down the stairs, landing with a thud. He blinked away the tears from his eyes and tried to squeeze further into his hiding spot, but the man found him, holding the lantern up as shadows danced across the ships walls. There was a piece of fabric covering most of his face and the only thing the Child could see were his eyes. The man had soft brown eyes just like the Child did and he knelt, holding his hand out for the Child. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the man said softly, and he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did. “I’m here to help. We’re going to take you someplace safe.”

Grogu sniffled and nodded quickly, taking the man’s hand, and let himself be carried out of the hold and onto the main deck. The lamplight flickering as the Child could just make out the bodies of the pirates where they lie dead, scattered around the deck where the fight had taken place. Grogu looked up at the other ship that was hooked onto the pirate’s ship. It was far bigger and outgunned this ship, though Grogu noted there was no white flag raised and the pirates, he assumed, had not raised their flag either. 

So, either this started off as a mutual boarding or it was an ambush. Grogu only knew as much about ships and pirates as his father had told him, and he knew some pirates would take work to make coin. Maybe, some part of him guessed, he was what they were after. The rest of the crew wore the same face coverings, and their ship was almost invisible. An ambush, then. 

“Cara,” the man put him down on the deck and waved over a woman. “Take him aboard while we clean out this ship.” She smiled down at him and he took her hand without being asked to. “We’ll see if we can find out any more information on why they were holding a child on board.”

“Of course, Captain,” so the man who had found him was the captain and not some crewmate. Grogu watched as the woman named Cara led him to a rope like ladder and he climbed onto their ship, following her up. “Can you understand me?” she asked and Grogu nodded. “There’s a storm headed this way, so we need to get you safe.”

Cara led him into a large room just off the main deck and closed the doors behind them. There were several hammocks set up around the room and a large wooden desk sat in the middle, adorned with candles and a lantern, a spyglass, and papers sprawled all over it. There was a bench seat set up along the back wall under the rear window and Cara led him right to it. 

“Your bed for the night. We’re hoping to make Sundari by the day after tomorrow,” Cara handed him a soft blanket and Grogu sat on the bench. There was a loud bang followed by yelling and suddenly the ship Grogu had previously been on went up in flames as they sailed away from it. “Get some rest, kid.”

Grogu tucked his knees under his chin and watched the flaming ship. He was glad he was no longer on board, away from those other pirates. Glad to be even further away from the people who killed his family, whoever they were. A single tear fell from Grogu’s eye as he tucked himself in and hugged his hands to his chest, hoping that tomorrow would be a much better day.

~

**Two Days Earlier**

The Razor Crest docked in Sundari after what felt like a long voyage from Massassi and taking down an Imperial ship that held the intelligence Din’s current job wanted him to steal. And for what they were paying, it wasn’t a hard sell. The contact was meeting them here to make the trade. Din knew they were going it here because Sundari established itself as neutral ground long ago and fought to keep it that way, despite oppressive forces that constantly threaten it.

Din allowed himself a small smile as he disembarked, walking down the gangplank and onto the dock, Cara trailing behind him. He was home, after all, on Mandalorian land.

It wasn’t often they docked in Sundari, sometimes foregoing the place altogether as tensions were rising as of late. When news broke across Mandalore that the Ancient Darksaber, a Mandalorian artefact, was stolen from the vaults inside the fort that protected the city, Clans started to turn on one another. So, Din kept him and his crew out of that conflict as much as possible, until something forced their hand to make port in Sundari. 

“I want to be on our way as soon as possible, make the deal quick,” Din handed the envelope to Cara as they walked toward the town tavern. “Meet straight back on the ship once it’s done.”

Cara nodded and grinned, “Of course, Captain. Though, it’s not often we get jobs straight from the Queen.” 

“I suppose, it does help having you on board.”

The tavern was bustling with sailors and pirates alike. A firm set of rules in place for whoever docked at the port and walked through that door. No one ever tried to defy them, and no one ever dared to find out the consequences. Din found the contact easy enough and settled himself toward the back of the tavern as he watched Cara make the trade.

The Captain of the Razor Crest never showed their face, and some wondered if there even was one. Most assumed Carasynthia Dune was the captain, and Din quite liked that theory the most. She turned her head in his direction and he nodded as she got up and left the tavern, following the contact to secure their payment.

As Din went to stand to trail them, someone sat down in front of him. A frail looking old man whose hand shook as he lowered himself down onto the chair with the help of a cane. Din knew in all his years on the seas never to underestimate someone, and he had an inkling a sword resided in that cane, hidden away. 

Din could spot a dozen Imperial soldiers by their faded white coats and by the patch on this man’s coat, he was with them. He just had to trust Cara could make the deal with their contact in his absence. Din had a feeling this deal that has presented itself in front of him, may be too important to miss. 

“You are a pirate, yes?” The man leant forward; he had an accent Din couldn’t pinpoint. Din said nothing. “I thought as much. I will not take up much of your time. There is something I would like you to retrieve for me that was stolen, an… asset to the Empire.” His hand moved to pull something out from his coat pocket and placed the contents on the table. There lay three bars of—“The reward is beskar. And more of it if you are successful.” 

Din eyed the beskar glinting in the lanterns of the tavern, “I could take this and kill you right now.”

The Client laughed, “Ah, but you wouldn’t. You don’t want to risk not collecting the rest of the beskar. Returning what was stolen from your people, would you, Mandalorian?” 

Din grit his teeth, they had to be making their way back to Massassi by now, but he’d bite, “Where’s the asset?”

A map slid across the table disturbing the small stack of beskar. It held coordinates to a ship that Din assumed the asset was on. The man gave no more details as Din scooped up everything on the table and made to leave. 

“I will be here and once it is done, bring the asset back to me.”

A cold shiver ran down the back of Din’s spine. He didn’t like this deal at all, and beskar be damned he just wanted to back in Massassi with his—Din sighed and made his way back to the Crest. He handed the map to Cara as they made their way up the gangplank. 

“Change of plans.”

~

**Present Day**

The Brigantine that had intercepted the Razor Crest quickly made itself known as an Imperial vessel and the Client who Din had spoken with only a few days ago was standing on the gangway of the ship in view of their spyglasses. Din wasn’t happy with the change in plans but somehow, he knew that they had changed because of the Child. A gut feeling told Din they may have been followed.  
The minute they found out the asset was a child, no one on the Crest was content with letting the Imp’s go after the deal was struck. They were getting out with both the Child and the beskar. Or they weren’t getting out at all.

The Imperial ship was side by side with them now, the sun setting on them casting an orange glow over the water. As long as they didn’t spot Cara swimming under to their ship to take the kid once they had the beskar, this would all go smoothly. And as far as the old man was concerned, he had no idea Cara was apart of their crew. 

Din had a hand on Grogu’s shoulder as they walked the gangplank to the Imp’s vessel, Paz Vizla joining him in Cara’s absence. The Client held a small chest that contained the precious metal. Din had wishful thinking, that returning some of this beskar to Mandalore might appease some Clans. But it more than likely wouldn’t work. 

“Your beskar, as promised,” the man held out the chest and Paz stepped forward, taking it under his arm. A chill went down Din’s spine at the look the Client gave the Child, his hands beckoning him over. “Come here, little one.” 

Din’s hand tightened on his shoulder before he let go. The kid didn’t move, he only looked back at Din, his brown eyes pleading with him. He gently shoved the kid in the Imp’s direction and looked away, up at Paz instead, who fared no better. A simmering rage behind his eyes if you looked hard enough, and Din had come to know that look all too well over the years.

“Thank you, Mandalorian. You have just secured our success in defeating the New Republic and their Queen.” 

Din's jaw clenched and took one last look at the Child before he followed Paz back onto the Razor Crest. They opened the chest and Din counted all the bars, ensuring it was all there that was promised. “It’s all there. Secure it in the hold.”

Eyegee, the boatswain, approached him, “Captain, shall we get underway?” he said loud enough for the Imp’s to hear. 

“Come about and get us underway!” Din turned, lowering his voice, “Make ready the guns, once Cara is off the ship with the child, we open fire.” 

“Yes sir.”

The crew scrambled as they loaded the cannons, ready and waiting to open the gun ports. Din watched and hoped they would take the child below so Cara could take him back. They had explained the plan to the kid and whether he understood or not was another story. 

Din fiddled with the hilt of his cutlas as the Razor Crest slowly moved away from the Imperial vessel, so it didn’t look like they were waiting around for something. They positioned themselves against the win on purpose and he knew the Imp crew would see that and relay to the captain as to why they were moving so slowly. 

Through his spyglass he watched as they took the Child below, not to the captain’s quarters. Din smiled to himself and handed the glass off to Paz as he took the helm to come about on their broadside. 

“She’s got him!” Paz shouted over the crashing waves. The faint lick of flames was visible from the great gun ports in their hold. 

The signal. 

“Open the ports!” Din yelled the order as the crew hoisted the guns into position. There was a palpable pause on the deck as any sort of empathy drained from the pirate crew and their captain. “Fire!” 

Nothing could be heard over the booming of the guns, all firing in quick succession, the deck vibrating under their feet. The Imperial ship being torn apart by cannon fire, wood splitting, the screams of those on board piercing the silence in between reloads, blood splattering the canvas. Some started to abandon ship, jumping into cold water and sealing their fates. 

Din could see Paz in the corner of his eye helping the Child onto the deck, followed by Cara. The Imp’s vessel exploded with a ship shaking bang, the Razor Crest pitching with the waves before righting itself. Paz held the kid close to him as the heat of the flames reached them, the dark dusk sky now orange for a moment, the water being lit up as if it were day time. 

“Eyegee, get us out of here,” Din ordered. “Set course for Massassi.”

**Author's Note:**

> PIRATE AU BAYBEYYY THANKS BLACK SAILS FOR THE INSPO WATCH IT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY 
> 
> So I've taken some liberty with real Star Wars locations, Massassi was the location of the rebel base on Yavin IV so that is like the Nassau of the story, Sundari is Port Royal, and Sanctuary (Omera's episode) is the inner town of the island. The Empire and New Republic take their places naturally, and the pirates are the bounty hunter/rebel sorts. Din's flag is the head of the Mudhorn. There are more explanations later on but I wanted to get all the base info sorted. ☺
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying writing it, any inaccuracies please let me know!! thanks for reading me harties ♥


End file.
